Talk:Scuderia Ferrari Championship (v5.3.0)/@comment-31335392-20170626212242
For those who may be just starting this event, (and don’t want to wade through the hundreds of comments below) I offer the following general tips: I recommend you use all of the classic bot slowing techniques as early as possible in this event: 1) win by small margins, 2) block the field or spin out the leader during the initial Cup events, 3) purposely lose a few early Autocrosses to lower the AI. Blocking the cars behind me to slow opponents down was particularly effective in lowering the AI for the whole event (except of course, the events where you have to hit a required speed). If you have not driven an F1 car, you’ll note that the F14T decelerates quickly from high speed due to aerodynamic downforce…so you can often just lift off the throttle instead of braking. (Only 2 cars in the game have more grip than the F14T.) Note: There’s a very skilled racer named ‘fingerprints’ who has uploaded a video of every Scuderia race on Y-tube. I found it extremely helpful to see his strategies. Specific tips for Goals that some members struggled with: In Stage 2.1, you don’t have to win, so don’t! – I stayed in last place, performed my 20 skids, and then took my time crossing the finish line. This will help lower the AI. Many members have commented that they struggled with Stage 5.1, where you have to hold your position in 16th place. However, due to early bot slowing, I actually completed 5.1 easily on the 1st try. You’ll know you’ve got a winnable field if you have Zhang as the bot in 17th place…Zhang never really mounted a threat to overtake me. Some had difficulty with Stage 7.1 where you have to complete 3 laps before your H2H opponent in a vintage 375 Ferrari completes 2 laps. If you’ve dumbed down the bots enough in the early stages you’ll get a slow bot -- I got Moises Gabby and easily completed the goal. For Stage 7.2 you have to win a H2H without skidding, with TC disabled. I rarely use assists, but on this goal I used Steering Assist (SA) on 'high' and Brake Assist (BA) on 'high' and had no problem winning. Stage 7.4: I recommend running your Endurance challenges offline…you’ll get lower target distances…in Stage 7.4 my target was a low 2.4 miles, vs the typical 6.3 miles. Stage 8.5: After the initial hairpin at La Source, I hit 190mph (306kph) on the downhill into Eau Rouge, and then again on the sweeping Blanchimont stretch after Stavelot. Stage 9.2: You have to not get overtaken while the car has ‘unpredictable steering’. I just set steering assist to “High” and didn’t even notice the steering gremlin. (Overall, Stage 9 was a piece of cake). Stages 10.2 and 10.3: Time trials where you have to hit certain top speeds several times. I’d advise learning the Monza track really well, ahead of time, so you’ll know where you can hit those top speeds, as well as your brake points, to keep you from going off track. Stage 11.1 '''I performed all 10 required skids in the opening stretch between the start line and the first chicane…and then caught up to the field to regain the required 12th place. '''Stage 11.2: To avoid skidding, I set BA to 'high' and SA to 'low' – had no problems. Stage 11.4: The goal says you must not exceed 200 mph (322kph), so running this one with an unserviced car actually makes it easier because you’ll never attain 200 mph with the car in the red. I suggest getting to 6th or 7th place early so you can fade back to 11th place near the end of the 2nd lap without worrying about being overtaken because of your limited top speed. Stage 11.5 ' Set BA to 'high' to avoid skidding -- extremely easy. Due to early bot management my Endurance target was a low 2.1 mi, even online. '''Stage 11.6 ' You have to simply win by 150 yds – I won easily (by over 200 yds) with the car unserviced (likely due to early bot slowing). '''Stage 12.2: You can actually perform numerous skids between the start line and the 1st chicane – I was able to get 9 of them in, and then got the last one at the 2nd chicane. Setting the steering sensitivity to the 6 to 10 range may help, since side-to-side movements are amplified with a high sens. setting. Stage 12.3: You start in 3rd place. This stage involves “unpredictable steering”. Setting SA to ‘high’ for this race minimized the steering unpredictability and I had no problem finishing 5th (you need at least 6th). Stage 12.5: This is an Endurance race, with a top speed limitation of 180 mph (290kph); it’s actually easier to win this one with an unserviced car since your top speed will automatically be decreased. My target was 3.8 miles…a very easy race. Stage 12.6: A 10-lapper to wrap the Championship up!…piece of cake…if you race cleanly enough you can win this with an unserviced car. Hire the Agent for this last goal – the fame pays 12,700 (25,400 with Agent!). Good Luck!